Dont Apologize
by Barbie Fighter
Summary: Hidan meets Sakura and falls in love with the way she hits him.  Fluffy ish one shot.  Alot of Language almost too much for me to write.


Hey every body! This is a hidasaki fic I thought of while watching "Get it Sold". Don't ask why, I guess it's because I was bored. So I hope you enjoy. This will most likely be a one-shot, but since I haven't written it yet because this is the beginning I really don't know. Oh I was sorta annoyed so that's why there are a lot of curse words, but there is Hidan….so idk.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say I don't own Naruto in this, I mean I put "Disclaimer". I really don't know.

Hidan was pissed. Actually that was an understatement. He was about to go on a murderous rampage and torture small children and puppies. "That fucking Uchiha, made me go to this fucking shit hole store to get him some fucking tea 'cuz he's too much of a pansy ass bastard to get it himself!" He yelled the last part successfully making a few people leave the store running for their lives and earning several glares from the owner of the store. Hidan just shot the man a bird before returning to his browsing of the tea selections. He was now looking for earl grey tea. _Where the hell is it?_

Just then the bell went off signaling someone had entered the store. Hidan looked up at the door to see a pink haired girl of about 18 walk in. Hidan being Hidan started to bluntly check the girl out. He liked what he saw, he was too busy checking her out that he didn't notice said girl become extremely angry. He was about to give her some cheesy pick up line when a fist connected with his jaw, throwing him back several feet. "You ass! Who the fuck do you think you are looking at me with those creepy ass eyes, ogling me like I'm some fucking piece of ass? Die and go to hell!" She kicked him in the gut then stormed out of the store muttering curses in her wake. Hidan just looked after her star struck. **Hidan. **Yes Jashin? **That is your chosen. Go after her and treat her well. **With that Hidan ran after the girl.

He ran out of the store looking for the pink haired beauty, which he couldn't find. He growled in frustration and went back into the store. If he didn't get the tea for Itachi he would kill him, and not in the way he liked.

He threw the bag at Itachi and went to his room to torture something. After he met that girl, his future wife, he felt weird, almost incomplete. He then decided he'd rather go tell everyone about how he had someone before any one else did. Pein and Konan didn't count, they were off again, on again all the time. He ran down the stairs and to the living room where everyone was hanging out. "Hey Fuck-Tards! I got myself a fucking girl!" he looked around and took in all of their reactions. They all had the same "Are you going insane" look on their face before they burst out laughing. "You are insane! You're never going to get a girl, maybe against her will!" Kisame said making everyone laugh harder. He went back to torturing.

He was in the middle of torturing a random dude he found inside the base when he decided he was going to find her. No matter that it was midnight. He ran out of the base and to the village bent on finding his girl be it the last thing he did.

He was walking near the bar when he saw her. He silently walked a few yards behind her. A man, obviously drunk, and grabbed her and started pulling her into an alley. Hidan ran to save Sakura but was shocked when he saw her Flip the man onto his back and kicked his gut, multiple times. "Bitch do you know who I am?" the man said with a drunken slur. A look of realization came across the girls face confusing Hidan even more. "I am so sorry." She said while trying to help him up. The man just pushed her away making her fall and stood up spitting on the girl in the process. Infuriated, Hidan grabbed the man by his neck and shoved him against the alley wall. "You bastard are not even worth sacrificing." He then slammed his head against the wall and broke his windpipe. The girl just looked up at him with wonder in her eyes. When the man was, ahem, taken care of, he threw the body deeper into the alley way. He looked down at the girl and noticed the tears in her eyes. He mentally cursed. He bent down and wiped the tears that had fallen onto her cheeks. "Don't be afraid love. I won't hurt you." He said quietly. She just continued to stare at him, then she suddenly wrapper her arms around his neck. "Afraid? I am happy! I don't care that you are a creepy jerk! Nobody has ever done anything like that for me!" She said still crying into Hidan's neck. He smiled and scooped the girl into his arms. "Well don't worry with me around, you won't ever have to apologize again. What's your name?" He said not cussing surprising himself. "Sakura." She said looking at him. "It suits you." He replied leaning his face down and kissing her. She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "Let's get going, I have to introduce you to everyone at the Akatsuki, they said I'd never get a girl."

Thanks for reading! Towards the end I ran out of ideas. As always review!


End file.
